Random Adrian and Rose Moments
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Adrian and Rose answer a couple of questions. Enough of said.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose and Adrian took these a day ago…here is what they answered:**

1. What is your middle name?

Rose: I don't have one…

Adrian: My mother doesn't like middle names…

2. How big is your bed?

Rose: It was pretty big…but now I have to share it with this guy. *Points at Adrian*

Adrian: Its big…I don't mind sharing with Rose.

are you listening to right now?

Rose: You talking…

Adrian: My voice…

4. What are the last 4 digits in your cellphone number?

Rose: 5707

Adrian: Uh…let me check…3368

5. What was the last thing you ate?

Rose: Strawberries…

Adrian: Don't remember…

6. Last person you hugged?

Rose: *smiles and looks at Adrian* My only love, Adrian.

Adrian: *leans over to Rose and kisses her softly* Rose

7. How is the weather right now?

Rose: Quite Rainy

Adrian: I couldn't care less…

8. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?

Rose: My mom

Adrian: Rose's Mom

9. The first thing you notice about the opposite sex?

Rose: Their butts…

Adrian: Can't really look at anyone because if I do, Rose swats me on the head.

10. Favorite type of Food?

Rose: Anything that enters my mouth is good enough for me.

Adrian: Anything.

11. Do you want children?

Rose: *silence*

Adrian: Its all up to Rose. And if she does want some…all she has to do is say so and we will get working. *wink wink*

12. Hair color?

Rose: Dark Brown

Adrian: Light Brown

13. Do you wear contacts?

Rose: No…

Adrian: No…

14. Favorite holiday?

Rose: St. Patrick's Day…because I can _fool _around with Adrian.

Adrian: *looks at Rose* Babe, don't we do that every night?

15. Favorite Season?

Rose: Summer…because I can show off my great body.

Adrian: *smiles* Summer because I can see all Rose's body.

16. Have you ever cried over a love lost?

Rose: Yes.

Adrian: Yes…but I have her back now.

17. Last Movie you watched?

Rose: The Hangover…

Adrian: Titanic…and yes we cried when Jack died.

18. What books are you reading?

Rose: Vampire Diaries…

Adrian: Don't read…unless I have to

19. Piercings?

Rose: My ears…

Adrian: I am not gay…

20. Favorite Movie?

Rose: Dumb and Dumber!

Adrian: Cars…

21. Favorite college football team?

Rose: Ew…Football.

Adrian: Anything that doesn't bore me…

22. What were you doing before filling this out?

Rose: Trying to get Adrian off me…

Adrian: Trying to do Rose…

25. Favorite animal?

Rose: Tiger!

Adrian: Panther…it reminds me of Rose.

26. Favorite drink?

Rose: Strawberry lemonade

Adrian: Russian Vodka…even though I don't like Russians *looks at Rose*

27. Favorite flower?

Rose: Tulips

Adrian: Roses…they are like my Rose…

28. Have you ever loved someone?

Rose: Adrian

Adrian: Rose

29. Who would you like to see right now?

Rose: David Beckham

Adrian: Rose…naked…

30. What color are your bedroom walls?

Rose: Depends on the season…Right now, I think they are cream like.

Adrian: I don't pay attention…I just get straight to the point when I go in there…Sleep and Rose…

31. Have you ever fired a gun?

Rose: I was trained with one…

Adrian: What kind of gun?

32. Do you like to travel by plane?

Rose: Yes…it's the fastest way…

Adrian: Yeah

33. Right-handed or Left-handed?

Rose: Right-handed…

Adrian: Depends on what I am doing…*waggles eyebrows at Rose*

34. If you could go to any place right now where would you go?

Rose: Hm…California…

Adrian: I go where Rose goes…

35. Are you missing someone?

Rose: All I need is Adrian and I'm fine.

Adrian: No one…I have Rose that's all I need.

36. Do you have a tattoo?

Rose: Yes…my guardian marks.

Adrian: No…

37. Do you still watch cartoons on Saturday mornings?

Rose: Yes! The childish part of me will never go away.

Adrian: I rather watch Rose.

38. Are you hiding something from someone right now?

Rose: Yeah…

Adrian: Yes…you will see later tonight, babe.

39. Are you 18?

Rose: I am 19...I'm young.

Adrian: I'm 22...I'm…young…I guess.

40. What is the wallpaper on your cellphone?

Rose: My Dog

Adrian: Rose

41. Are you afraid of the dark?

Rose: No…

Adrian: Hell no…the best things in life happen while in the dark…if you know what I mean.

42. Favorite hangout:

Rose: The bathtub

Adrian: The bed

43. 3 things you can't live without?

Rose: My Dog, food, and Adrian

Adrian: Rose, Rose, Rose!

44. Favorite songs?

Rose: When You Got A Good Thing- Lady Antebellum

Adrian: Beaches of Cheyenne- Garth Brooks

45. What are you afraid of?

Rose: Adrian…

Adrian: Nothing…with Rose with me…everything is well.

46. Are you a giver or a taker?

Rose: Some of both…

Adrian: Both…you know it!

47. What are your nicknames for each other?

Rose: Babe

Adrian: Rosie!

48. What is your dad's middle name?

Rose: I don't know…never asked.

Adrian: Nathan…no wait…that's his first name.

49. What do you sleep in?

Rose: Depends on the night…

Adrian: Boxers…

50. Stuck on a deserted island, and can only bring one thing?

Rose: Adrian…duh…

Adrian: My Rose

51. Favorite TV commercial?

Rose: Don't remember….

Adrian: Don't have one…

52. First thing you'll save in a fire?

Rose: My dog…

Adrian: Myself…

53. What is your favorite color?

Rose: Emerald green…because it reminds me of Adrian's eyes…

Adrian: Red…because Rose looks hot in it!

54. What are the things you always bring with you?

Rose: My stuffed bear Adrian gave to me a while back…

Adrian: A picture of Rose…

55. What did you want to be when you were a kid?

Rose: A guardian

Adrian: A dad

56. What do you usually do when the alarm turns on?

Rose: Hit the snooze button

Adrian: Toss it on the wall…

57. What color is your bedsheet?

Rose: Have to change them every now and then…

Adrian: Rose changes them because too much activity happens.

58. Who do you want to meet?

Rose: David Beckham

Adrian: Megan Fox

59. What do you think about before you go to bed?

Rose: Adrian

Adrian: Rose


	2. Chapter 2

1. What is your idea of a perfect date?

Rose: If he takes you on a romantic date…on the beach.

Adrian: A date where you let things happen…

2. Do you believe in karma? Soul mates? Destiny?

Rose: Of course…Adrian and I were always meant to be.

Adrian: Yes, Rosie and I are soul mates.

3. What is the difference between love, romance, and sex?

Rose: Love is a feeling…Romance an action…Sex is powerful…

Adrian: Like Rosie said…put them together and what do you get? Nine months later…you get a baby boy…at least according to Rose and I.

4. What is the difference between sexuality and sensuality?

Rose: Not much

Adrian: Its all the same…just people like to use big words these days.

5. What is the difference between having sex and making love?

Rose: Having sex…is when you both are just eager for it…and want to get it done…Making love is when you take is slow…and whisper things in the ear and give small, fluffy details…

Adrian: Who cares?

6. Who is more romantic, men or women? Why?

Rose: Depends…Adrian can be much more romantic than me

Adrian: I am the romantic one in this marriage…

7. What is the most romantic thing you have ever done?

Rose: When I told him I loved him

Adrian: When I asked her to marry me in front of a whole crowd.

8. Do you believe in public displays of affection?

Rose: Yeah…but not when they are practically over each other…a kiss here and there is good.

Adrian: I've done some good scenes of PDA with Rose.

9. What is the best relationship advice that you have ever gotten?

Rose: Don't let go of the rope…no matter how thin.

Adrian: Love her forever and worship her no matter what small things she does.

10. Can a couple be too much in love?

Rose: *shakes head*

Adrian: *leans down to kiss Rose* If possible, I keep on loving Rose more and more each day.


	3. Chapter 3

Which coffee flavor are you?

Rose: It doesn't really matter

Adrian: Rose says it all

Which of your friends can you see together as a couple?

Rose: Lissa and Christian

Adrian: Athena and Charles

Which popular sitcom character are you closest to?

Rose: Don't know…

Adrian: …and don't care…

Which has been your happiest moment in life?

Rose: When Adrian and I got married…and when our kids were born…

Adrian: When I heard her say I do…and when she gave me my first wonderful child, the child that made me a father.

If told that this is your last day on earth, how would you spend it?

Rose: Stay by my family's side.

Adrian: With Rose and my kids.

Rate all your friends on the basis of their sense of humor on a scale of ten.

Rose: Five to all

Adrian: I'm bored

If you were granted three wishes, what would you ask for?

Rose:

1) Live forever…

2) Emmett from Twilight were real

3) My kids and husband to be with me forever…

Adrian:

1) Don't know

2) Don't know

3) Don't know

Name one annoying habit of any of your friends', which you would really like to change!

Rose: Lissa's excitement

Adrian: Christian's sarcasm

Name one quality that you absolutely adore in your friends.

Rose: My Flame-Boy is very trusting

What has been your best-kept secret till date? (This is perhaps the best one! You'll be amazed at the things people have been hiding!)

Rose: I didn't want to admit it, but I fell in love with Adrian as soon as I saw him that one day.

Adrian: I have no secrets…anything I have to say, I can say….


	4. Chapter 4

1. What is in the back seat of your car right now?

Rose: A lot of Cosmopolitan magazines.

Adrian: A picture of my two princesses. Rose and our daughter, Bailey.

2. When was the last time you threw up?

Rose: When I had morning sickness when I was pregnant with our second child Bailey.

Adrian: When I had a really bad hangover.

3. What's your favorite curse word?

Rose: I can't really cuss because the kids are around me all the time…but my word is Crap!

Adrian: Whatever pops in my head.

4. Name 3 people who made you smile today?

Rose: My son Luke, my daughter Bailey, and my husband Adrian.

Adrian: Rose! And our two kids.

5. What were you doing at 8 am this morning?

Rose: *blushes* Do I really have to answer that?

Adrian: Rose…

6. What were you doing 30 minutes ago?

Rose: Taking a Power Nap.

Adrian: Watching the kids while Rose slept.

7. What will you be doing 3 hours from now?

Rose: In the shower…or cooking dinner.

Adrian: What Rose said.

8. Have you ever been to a strip club?

Rose: Um…no.

Adrian: Don't lie, Rose. Me? I hate Strip clubs. Why would I want to look at them…when I have a hot wife?

9. What is the last thing you said aloud?

Rose: *silence*

Adrian: Wife

10. What is the best ice cream flavor?

Rose: Cheesecake Fantasy

Adrian: Any kind is good with me…

11. What was the last thing you had to drink?

Rose: Cold cup of lemonade

Adrian: A sip of Rose's lemonade.

12. What are you wearing right now?

Rose: Gray shorts…white tank top…and barefooted.

Adrian: Practically naked…hope no one comes in the room.

13. What was the last thing you ate?

Rose: A twinkie!

Adrian: Some of Rose's twinkie.

14. Have you bought any new clothing items this week?

Rose: Yes…Bailey and I went on a shopping spree yesterday! We bought shoes, shirts, pants, and a lot more!

Adrian: No wonder I am going broke…

15. When was the last time you ran?

Rose: This morning…

Adrian: I can't remember…its been a while.

16. What's the last sporting event you watched?

Rose: I don't like sports that much…

Adrian: NASCAR

What happened to 17?

18. Who is the last person you emailed?

Rose: My father…

Adrian: My sister…

19. Ever go camping?

Rose: I hate the outdoors…

Adrian: I couldn't run if a bear suddenly decided he wanted me…

20. Do you have a tan?

Rose: Duh!

Adrian: Can't go out in the sun that much…

Ok, now what happened to 21, 22 & 23????

24. Do you drink your soda from a straw?

Rose: No…

Adrian: Sometimes…

25. What did your last IM say?

Rose: Love you, dad.

Adrian: Love you, babe.

26. Are you someone's best friend?

Rose: My husbands…

Adrian: My wife Rosie

27. What are you doing tomorrow?

Rose: Adrian and I are going to take the kids to the beach…

Adrian: Hit the beach!

28. Where is your mom right now?

Rose: At her honeymoon with my father.

Adrian: I don't know…

29. Look to your left, what do you see?

Rose: Adrian…

Adrian: My hot wife's pic

30. What color is your watch?

Rose: I really don't like watches…

Adrian: Platinum with some black

31. What do you think of when you think of Australia?

Rose: Sand

Adrian: Kangaroos.

32. Would you consider plastic surgery?

Rose: No

Adrian: I might melt in the sun…

33. What is your birthstone?

Rose: What's March's birthstone?

Adrian: I need to ask my mom…

34. Do you go in at a fast food place or just hit the drive thru?

Rose: Depends on time

Adrian: Drive-thru!

many kids do you want?

Rose: Two is fine…but if more come than its okay.

Adrian: Six!

36. Do you have a dog?

Rose: No

Adrian: No…they don't like Rose.

37. Last person you talked to on the phone?

Rose: My sister-in-law

Adrian: My sister

38. Have you met anyone famous?

Rose: Never

Adrian: No

39. Any plans today?

Rose: No…

Adrian: Take a nap…

40. How many states have you lived in?

Rose: Three…

Adrian: Can't remember

41. Ever go to college?

Rose: I was knocked up before any action could happen…So no…

Adrian: No…

42. Where are you right now?

Rose: Adrian's lap in our bedroom

Adrian: Sitting on the bed…

43. Biggest annoyance in your life right now?

Rose: Miley Cyrus

Adrian: Zac Effron

44. Last song listened to?

Rose: When Adrian sang the song Something bout a woman…by Lady A

Adrian: Some Garth Brooks…

46. Are you allergic to anything?

Rose: No

Adrian: No

47. Favorite pair of shoes you wear all the time?

Rose: Sandals…

Adrian: Barefooted

48. Are you jealous of anyone?

Rose: No

Adrian: No

50. Is anyone jealous of you?

Rose: I don't know

Adrian: Does it look like I can read minds?

51. What time is it?

Rose: There isn't a clock in the room

Adrian: Don't know or care…

52. Do any of your friends have children?

Rose: Too many though

Adrian: I like Chris and Lissa…they have five children. Gives me hope. *winks at Rose*

53. Do you eat healthy?

Rose: I eat like I eat…

Adrian: No

54. What do you usually do during the day?

Rose: Clean after kids and watch after them…

Adrian: Watch Rose vacuum my house…

55. Do you hate anyone right now?

Rose: Adrian…missed periods are something to make you hate people.

Adrian: I don't hate anyone…Rose?! What did you say?

56. Do you use the word 'hello' daily?

Rose: Depends on who I am talking to

Adrian: No

58. How old will you be turning on your next birthday?

Rose: 22...yay!

Adrian: Lets not go there…

59. Have you ever been to Six Flags?

Rose: No…

Adrian: No…

60. How did you get one of your scars?

Rose: Rough training…with Adrian…

Adrian: Rose hit me while she was pregnant…


	5. Chapter 5

What are your middle names?

Rose: Don't have one…

Adrian: Unfortunately, it has to be my dad's: Nathan.

How long have you been together?

Rose: From the day I told him I loved him…to now…hm, that would be?

Adrian: About six years…

How long did you know each other before you started dating?

Rose: Five months…

Adrian: I had to wait five months, one day, three hours, five minutes, and three seconds until she said she loved me

Who asked whom out?

Rose: Adrian…

Adrian: I asked her so many times…and then when she said those three magical words, we just clicked and got married three months after.

Whose siblings do/did you see the most?

Rose: Don't have any…

Adrian: My sister…Marisol

Do you have any children together?

Rose: one boy and one girl…

Adrian: A boy named Luke and a girl named Beth…*pats Rose's baby bump* and another on the way…

What about pets?

Rose: For some reason they don't like me…but we do have two dogs

Adrian: Two labs

Did you go to the same school?

Rose: No

Adrian: She went to St. Vladimir's Academy and I was home schooled.

Who is the smartest?

Rose: Me…of course

Adrian: Um…

Who is more sensitive?

Rose: Not me…

Adrian: Not you…then who?

Where do you eat out most as a couple?

Rose: Taco Bell

Adrian: Taco Bell

Where is the furthest you two have traveled as a couple?

Rose: Romania…to meet his parents

Adrian: Romania…my parents were thrilled to meet you, Rose.

Who has the craziest exes?

Rose: Uh…

Adrian: Rose…he went to the extremes…but he is taken care of

Who has the worst temper?

Rose: *silence*

Adrian: Rose…one day, when she was carrying our little Beth inside her tummy, I asked when we would have another baby, she threw her heels at me. I still have a scar.

Who does the cooking?

Rose: Adrian…

Adrian: Rose…

Who is more social?

Rose: I think me…

Adrian: I think we are even

Who is the neat-freak?

Rose: Defiantly not me…

Adrian: None of us…

Who is more stubborn?

Rose: God…

Adrian: That Rose never gives up…

Who hogs the bed?

Rose: Adrian…I could never sleep peacefully anymore..

Adrian: Don't complain…we play cuddle-buddies in that bed…

Who wakes earlier?

Rose: Not me…

Adrian: Me…I cook breakfast for the kids and Rose…so me.

Where was your first date?

Rose: He took me to the beach…and we kind-of…sort-of made our first kid there…

Adrian: The beach…we let anything happen

Who has the bigger family?

Rose: I am only one child

Adrian: I am the oldest of three sisters.

Do you get flowers often?

Rose: From him, yeah…

Adrian: I don't get flowers…but I get…lets not go there.

How do you spend the holidays?

Rose: With the family

Adrian: With my wife and kids and our families

Who is more jealous?

Rose: Not me…

Adrian: Rose…

How long did it take to get serious?

Rose: It was never serious

Adrian: No time…we like to get straight to the point.

Who eats more?

Rose: Uh…

Adrian: It's a fairly even divide

Who does the laundry?

Rose: Um…

Adrian: Rose makes me do it…

Who is better with the computer?

Rose: None of us…

Adrian: I'm typing this, aren't I?

Who drives when you two are together?

Rose: Adrian…I am a reckless driver…

Adrian: I like taking control…


	6. Chapter 6

NAME?

Rose: Rosemarie Hathaway

Adrian: Adrian Ivashkov

NUMBER OF CANDLES ON LAST BIRTHDAY CAKE?

Rose: Twenty-one

Adrian: Uh…That's personal

WHAT IS YOUR HAIR COLOR?

Rose: Dark Brown…

Adrian: Light Brown

ANY TATTOOS?

Rose: Guardian Tattoos

Adrian: No

HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE YOUR JOB ON A SCALE OF 1-5?

Rose: I don't work

Adrian: I inherit all of daddy's dirty money…

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?

Rose: Teal

Adrian: Don't know…

WHAT IS YOUR HOMETOWN?

Rose: Montana

Adrian: Romania

WHAT IS YOUR CURRENT RELATIONSHIP STATUS?

Rose: Married

Adrian: *smiles at Rose* Married with the best person alive!

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?

Rose: Fettuccine Alfredo.

Adrian: Meat!

EVER BEEN TO AFRICA?

Rose: No…

Adrian: No, I might get the bird flu…*Rose gives him a what the hell look*

EVER BEEN TO CAMDEN?

Rose: No

Adrian: Where the hell is that?

EVER LOVED SOMEBODY SO MUCH IT MADE YOU CRY?

Rose: Yes…when I finally fell in love with Adrian I cried my ass off…but it was because I was pregnant with our first baby.

Adrian: Yes…Rose wouldn't do anything but trouble me

EVER BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT?

Rose: Thankfully, no.

Adrian: Never have been in a car accident, thank God…but I have been in a golf cart accident! Slam! Right into a tree.

CROUTONS OR BACON BITS?

Rose: Hm…croutons…

Adrian: A salad is not a salad with either of those things…

SPRITE OR 7-UP?

Rose: Sprite…

Adrian: Why choose between them? Mix 'em together and they still taste the same.

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE?

Rose: Bee Movie

Adrian: Finding Nemo!

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TOOTHPASTE?

Rose: Colgate…

Adrian: Why even have a favorite? You still are gonna brush your teeth, aren't you?

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE RESTAURANT?

Rose: Anywhere where there is food.

Adrian: Rosie is right…

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FLOWERS?

Rose: Me, duh!

Adrian: Rose

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE BEVERAGE?

Rose: Mountain Dew

Adrian: Whatever

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH?

Rose: Don't like sports much

Adrian: I rather take a nap

WHAT'S YOUR PREFERRED TYPE OF ICE CREAM?

Rose: Rainbow Sherbert

Adrian: Anything..

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FAST FOOD?

Rose: Panda Express!

Adrian: Like I said…whatever is fine with me…

WHEN WAS YOUR LAST HOSPITAL VISIT?

Rose: Hm…I was having a kid…three months ago…

Adrian: When Rose was having our third kid

WHAT COLOR IS YOUR BEDROOM CARPET?

Rose: Cream Brown

Adrian: I really don't know…

HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU FAIL YOUR DRIVING TEST?

Rose: First try…my license was in my hands.

Adrian: Took a couple of tries…

WHO IS THE LAST PERSON YOU READ AN OPINION ON BEFORE DOING THIS?

Rose: No one

Adrian: I don't take advice…

HAVE YOU EVER BEEN CONVICTED OF A CRIME?

Rose: Yes…*looks at Adrian* He once accused me of stealing his heart…

Adrian: Yes…stealing someone's V-card…*whispers Rose's name*

WHICH SINGLE STORE WOULD YOU CHOOSE TO MAX OUT YOUR CREDIT CARD?

Rose: Gucci!

Adrian: Rose already maxes out my credit cards…so I really can't really max them out…

WHAT DO YOU DO MOST OFTEN WHEN YOU ARE BORED?

Rose: With nothing else to do, I take a nap…

Adrian: Tale a nap with Rose…

MOST ANNOYING THING THAT PEOPLE ASK ME?

Rose: What time is it?

Adrian: Are you done yet…people! If you want something done by me…it will be done at my own time!

BEDTIME?

Rose: Don't have one…

Adrian: Don't need one…as soon as my back hit's the bed…I am asleep

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE TV SHOW?

Rose: I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant…

Adrian: I like the show…*stares at Rose* Wait…What?!

WHO'S THE LAST PERSON YOU WENT TO DINNER WITH?

Rose: Adrian…

Adrian: Rose…on our anniversary

WHAT WAS THE LAST MOVIE YOU SAW?

Rose: Dear John

Adrian: Lovely Bones

DO YOU AGREE WITH OPEN RELATIONSHIPS?

Rose: Uh…

Adrian: I don't know…

HAVE YOU EVER HAD AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP?

Rose: Yeah

Adrian: Duh

HOW MANY BOYFRIENDS HAVE YOU TRULY LOVED IN YOUR LIFE SO FAR?

Rose: I have only ever had one boyfriend…and I loved him…no, Love Him To Death!

Adrian: Yeah…she loves me

HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN YOU FIRST KISSED A BOY?

Rose: Like fourteen

Adrian: I don't kiss boys…

WHAT IS YOUR SHOE SIZE?

Rose: 8 ½

Adrian: It's pretty big…

WHAT DO YOU MOST ENJOY ABOUT YOUR LIFE?

Rose: Mostly everything

Adrian: The fact that I have a hot wife…

BATH OR SHOWER?

Rose: Bath…you can relax

Adrian: Shower…more room for 'dirty actions'

IF YOU'RE WORST ENEMY WAS DROWNING WOULD YOU SAVE THEM?

Rose: Depend on who it was

Adrian: With them dead…who would hate me now?

LOVING OR SHY?

Rose: Both…

Adrian: Loving…definitely not shy!

MONEY OR LOVE?

Rose: Love…duh…money can't buy love

Adrian: Rosie…it bought you….

SEX?

Rose: Eh…love it….

Adrian: Can't get enough….


	7. Chapter 7

Do you eat junk food everyday?

Rose: Yes…

Adrian: Yes…or else, I don't know how I would live without junk food…

What is the one, single food that you would never give up?

Rose: Chinese Food….

Adrian: Steak!

What is your weirdest "quirk"?

Rose: Uh…

Adrian: Please…don't go there…

What's your favorite movie?

Rose: The Knowing…

Adrian: Step Brothers….

What was your favorite toy as a kid?

Rose: My…uh…nothing…

Adrian: My squirt gun!

What's your favorite food?

Rose: Garlic Bread…

Adrian: Onion Rings…

Do you like school?

Rose: Its okay…

Adrian: Uh…why do you think I am so bright?

What do you think is the most useless class in high school?

Rose: P.E.

Adrian: Every class…

What's your favorite day of the year?

Rose: My birthday…

Adrian: Our Anniversary because it reminds me of the day Rose finally agreed to be my wife…

Do you like soda or pop?

Rose: Both…

Adrian: What's the difference?

Do you shampoo first in the shower or soap?

Rose: I shampoo first…

Adrian: I shampoo myself and then I have Rose soap me up!

Wet the toothbrush or brush dry with the toothpaste?

Rose: Wet the toothbrush…

Adrian: I do it whatever way I can…

Pen or pencil?

Rose: Pen…

Adrian: Pen…because I have a habit of loosing pencils…

Have you ever gambled at a casino?

Rose: Yeah…once…

Adrian: Gambled and fallen asleep on a poker table…ah…those memories….

Have you thrown up in a car?

Rose: No…

Adrian: Yeah…when I had a really bad hangover…Rose made me clean it up…

Do you scream on roller coasters?

Rose: Depends on what kind of roller coaster…

Adrian: Who doesn't?

What's your most missed memory?

Rose: When I was single…

Adrian: My cigarettes….

When did you go to your first funeral?

Rose: Um…don't remember…

Adrian: I was three years old…

Where did you go on your first airplane ride?

Rose: I don't remember…

Adrian: Everywhere…it seemed…

Who is the first person you call when you have a bad day?

Rose: Adrian…because he lets me get it all out…

Adrian: I call my mother…

What's your favorite season?

Rose: Summer!

Adrian: Winter…more cuddling up with Rose!

Do you like music? if so what kind?

Rose: All kinds…

Adrian: I have a twisted music taste…

What's your favorite thing to do?

Rose: Sleep…

Adrian: My wife…*Rose blushes*

Last thing you bought?

Rose: A pair of shoes…

Adrian: Rose's new wedding ring…

Last person you argued with?

Rose: Adrian! He didn't want to put his clothes back on…

Adrian: Rose…I know she loves to see me naked…

Rose: Yeah! But not when your mom was coming over in ten minutes

Do you put butter before putting the peanut butter on?

Rose: Uh…no…

Adrian: Anyway is fine with me…

One of your stuffed animals' names as a kid?

Rose: Poochie Bear…that's Adrian's new nickname

Adrian: Hamblagammmarana…Rose reminds me of that bear…

Did you ever own a Barenaked Ladies Cd?

Rose: What in the names is that?

Adrian: Uh…if you mean porn…sure…

Favorite day of the week?

Rose: Friday…

Adrian: My favorite day is Friday! More staying up late!

Favorite Sundae topping?

Rose: Cherry….

Adrian: I really don't care what it has…

Do you play a musical instrument?

Rose: Uh…no!

Adrian: They said I was too bright for one….

Most frequent song played?

Rose: I have no clue…

Adrian: Rose say that again…

T.V. show you secretly enjoy?

Rose: 1000 ways to die…

Adrian: Deliver Me

Would you rather play basketball or hockey?

Rose: Basketball….

Adrian: I might break the ice on the hockey arena…

Date someone older or younger?

Rose: Older…Adrian is like four years older…

Adrian: Damn…I feel old…

One place you could travel right now?

Rose: The Beaches of California…

Adrian: Alaska…so that I could swim with the penguins….

Rose: Babe…please don't freeze to death…

Do you use umbrellas?

Rose: Yeah…

Adrian: Sometimes…

If you don't know the words to a song do you improvise?

Rose: Naw…I might ruin the song…

Adrian: All the time…

Favorite Potato Chips?

Rose: Classic Lays

Adrian: Ruffles…

Favorite cheese?

Rose: Monterrey Jack

Adrian: Pepper Jack…

Movies or TV?

Rose: Movies…

Adrian: Movies…dirty movies…*wink wink*


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing this story/fun reading thing...anyway please check out my new story Inflamed by Murderous Passion...hope you like this chappie!**

* * *

What do you think the best love scene in a movie is?

Rose: When the main couple reunites and kisses in the rain…

Adrian: Lets face it…who doesn't love a little sex scene…

What is your favorite romantic song?

Rose: When You Got A Good Thing

Adrian: I Surrender…Celine Dion

Where would you want to go for the perfect vacation - describe it in detail

Rose: I would like to go to Hawaii

Adrian: To Cancun…lots of nude beaches there…I hear…*Rose stares at him*

What is your favorite time of day to do it?

Rose: I would say in _the morning…_Adrian is just a beast!

Adrian: The night…its dark…and Rose likes to try new things in the dark…

What is your favorite food to bring to bed - strawberries, chocolate, whip cream?

Rose: Strawberries…the rest make me feel sticky…

Adrian: I am up for anything Rose wants to try!

What celebrity titillates you?

Rose: David Beckham

Adrian: How many times are you going to say his name?

Rose: As much as I need to…

Adrian: Me? Ellen Degeneres

Ever Had Sex at Work?

Rose: I don't work…

Adrian: At the office…one day Rose comes in with a scanty black dress…of course it was a turn on…so one thing led to a baby…nine months later…

Ever Had a Threesome?

Rose: Ew…

Adrian: Yes…it involved—Rose, me and my imagination

Rose: I never knew you consider your blow up doll your imagination

What is your favorite scent for massage oil?

Rose: Roses…

Adrian: Rose…

Do you like music in the bedroom, if so what?

Rose: In the bedroom…

Adrian: My only music is Rose's noises…*Winks at Rose*

Favorite body part to be massaged?

Rose: Feet…

Adrian: God…everywhere! But…the best part is…next question…

What clothes on me turn you on?

Rose: When you only have undergarments on…

Adrian: When you were nothing under silk robes…

Do you prefer shaven or unshaven?

Rose: Shaven…smoother skin

Adrian: Shaven? Where?

What everyday things make you think of sex?

Rose: Hm…When I see things from last night…lying on the floor.

Adrian: Rose

What about lingerie - you like?

Rose: It's good for getting his attention…

Adrian: Looks very hot on Rose…

Do you think we should get some toys?

Rose: Um…

Adrian: More toys?

Would you like to play some naughty games like master/slave,

doctor/patient, teacher/student?

Rose: Eh…

Adrian: We need to think of some different games, babe. *Rose blushes*

If they don't tell you what signal does your partner give off

when it is time to have some loving?

Rose: Yeah…

Adrian: That's our kind of love!

Would you rather I was more aggressive, louder, quieter, more patient?

Rose: Hm…since we are admitting things here…I would want you a little less—

Adrian: My turn! Babe…I love you the way you are!

Describe the most wonderful romantic night ever.

Rose: When we shared our first night…

Adrian: Our love scene after she agreed to marry me…loved it!

What would you like me to do more of?

Rose: Me…

Adrian: More of that meat you do in the oven…but sure…your wishes will be satisfied.

What would you like me to do less of?

Rose: Your cooking!

Adrian: Everything you do…is fine with me…

Do you have a fantasy location that you would like to make love?

Rose: On a cloud…

Adrian: In a tree house…

Name a sexual regret that you have from your youth.

Rose: Not doing it with the man I really loved…

Adrian: Nothing…

Talk about a crazy sexual adventure that you had.

Rose: When Adrian's sister called us…and then my phone answered by itself and she heard it all! ALL OF IT!

Adrian: Our sexual adventures? The ones from every night…

What sexual activities do you enjoy most?

Rose: When he is on top…

Adrian: When she lets me take over

Are there specific sexual acts that make you uncomfortable?

Rose: No…

Adrian: Just go with the flow…

Do you feel comfortable initiating sex?

Rose: Yeah…

Adrian: Duh! Its me who starts all the time!

Do you like it when I initiate sex?

Rose: When don't you?

Adrian: I love it when you start babe…

What do you need in order to be in the mood for sex?

Rose: A guy…of course…who fills me with all my pleasures…

Adrian: I need my Rose…

How often do you need or expect sex?

Rose: Mostly everyday

Adrian: EVERY NIGHT! But Rose has the balls in this relationship…so she decides when…

What is your ultimate sexual fantasy? Do you want to make it happen?

Rose: *bites lip* tell you later tonight…

Adrian: Shit! All my fantasies have been done and over with…I need to think of new ones…!

Would you like me to tie you up?

Rose: Not your underwear please

Adrian: Whatever is fine with me, babe!

What would you like to do to me?

Rose: Surprise me…or impress me…

Adrian: Anything is fine with me….and you know it! *wink wink*


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Samantha Katerina Rossi Bitch for helping me write this chapter…I was Rose and she was Adrian!! Enjoy…**

1. What is your occupation?

Rose: I like staying at home...a house wife...does that count?

Adrian: Hmm, well I'm usually too occupied with Rose...

2. What color are your socks right now?

Rose: *looks down at feet* Uh...not wearing any...Adrian made sure to get rid of them!

Adrian: I can't see right now they're on the other side of the room with the rest of the clothes...

3. What are you listening to right now?

Rose: Love this Pain...Awesomest song!

Adrian: U Can't Touch This, but Rose babe you know you can anytime ;D

4. What was the last thing that you ate?

Rose: Adrian's result of horrible cooking...

Adrian: My awesome cooking!

5. Can you drive a stick shift?

Rose: Thankfully...Adrian learned something last year and he taught me...

Adrian: Hell yes! Doesn't every man? Well except maybe Dimitri…wait is he even a man?

6. Last person you spoke to on the phone?

Rose: My mother...she tried to warn me not to get pregnant again...but, uh, late advice!

Adrian: My Mom she said she sent me some condoms in the mail!

Rose: See? My mother should be more like your mother…

7. Do you like the person who sent this to you?

Rose: Hell no! I rather be sleeping...

Adrian: I rather be doing Rose right now

8. How old are you today?

Rose: 23

Adrian: 27 -damn I feel so old!

Rose: I think I see a gray hair, babe!

Adrian: *screams*

9. What is your favorite sport to watch?

Rose: None!

Adrian: Football, it's my excuse to be lazy and drink beer…

Rose: Pumpkin, you're always lazy…

10. What is your favorite drink?

Rose: Some X-Rated with a little bit of pineapple juice!

Adrian: Red Bull, or maybe some SKYY

11. Have you ever dyed your hair?

Rose: Yeah...a light color...

Adrian: I rather not talk about it...

Rose: Do you doubt your man-ness if you talk about dying your hair?

12. Favorite food?

Rose: Mexican Food...nothing can beat that!

Adrian: Italian

13. What was the last movie you watched ?

Rose: The Box...never press a button

Adrian: Resident Evil, what if Zombies like really took over the world! I bet Rose would kick all there asses!

14. Favorite day of the year?

Rose: Birthday! Adrian pleases me with everything!

Adrian: My anniversary, I get a little treat if you know what I mean *wink wink*

15. How do you vent anger?

Rose: Take it out on Adrian in the process of...yeah you know...

Adrian: What she said ^

16. What was your favorite toy as a child?

Rose: Lissa's hair...

Adrian: Nerf gun, it's so fun shooting people with plastic bullets at the height of 3 feet!

17. Favorite Season?

Rose: Winter...

Adrian: Summer because I get to see more of Rose's sexy body

18. Hugs or Kisses?

Rose: Kisses from Adrian...

Adrian: Both, annnnnnd a little extra ;)

19. Cherries or Blueberries?

Rose: Cherries...I hate blueberries!

Adrian: Cherries

20. Do you want your friends to e-mail you back?

Rose: Sometimes...

Adrian: Depends…

21. Who is the most likely to respond?

Rose: Christian....

Adrian: My mom...

22. Who is least likely to respond?

Rose: Eddie...

Adrian: Mason…

23. Living arrangements?

Rose: None...

Adrian: Wherever Life takes me

24. When was the last time you cried?

Rose: This morning...when I stubbed my toe in the corner of the wall...

Adrian: The last time I saw Titanic

Rose: Why do always cry with that movie?

Adrian: Because Jack dies!

25. What is on the bottom of your closet?

Rose: Unused Condoms....

Adrian: Porn…

Rose: Babe! I didn't want to know that! I'll have to be extra careful when cleaning the closet…*shudders*

26. Who is the friend you have had the longest that you are sending this to?

Rose: Lissa....

Adrian: Spidron

27. What did you do last night?

Rose: LOTS of things...one of them was Adrian!

Adrian: Games!!

28. Favorite smells?

Rose: Cookies right out of the oven...

Adrian: The Perfume I give Rose…

29. What inspires you?

Rose: My husband...

Adrian: My Wifey…I love you, my Rose…

30. What are you most afraid of?

Rose: Loosing my husband and kids...

Adrian: My Rosie Poo

Rose: Jeez! I am not that scary!

Adrian: Babe, you don't see yourself clearly

31. Plain, cheese or spicy hamburgers?

Rose: All of them...

Adrian: All of the above

32. Favorite dog breed?

Rose: Lab

Adrian: Rottweiler

33. Favorite day of week?

Rose: Friday!

Adrian: The Weekend, more time for partying and doing Rose! :))

34. How many states have you lived in?

Rose: 2

Adrian: Lost count at 50


	10. Chapter 10

If I told you someone in this room is gay, who do you think it would be?

Rose: *says nothing*

Adrian: Not me…I have fathered two sons with Rose…

Have you ever been fired?

Rose: Never worked a real job…

Adrian: Me neither….

What is something you regret?

Nobody Says Anything…

How often do you go over the speed limit?

Rose: ALL THE TIME!

Adrian: It's scary when she drives…

Were you considered popular in high school? Why or why not?

Rose: Yes…I was the slut of the school….

Adrian: I was the King…King of Manwhores

When, if ever, do you think it is okay to tell a lie?

Rose: When you are trying to hide something from your kids…

Adrian: Never…I like it when they are truthful to me…and me back to them

How old are you in your dreams?

Rose: *laughs* Twenty one

Adrian: Young…

How would you describe Dad/Mom the first time you saw him/her?

Rose: I probably thought Evil Little thing!

Adrian: That was twenty five years ago!

Rose: Damn, hon…you are old!

Adrian: No kidding?!

Do you dance like crazy, when no one is looking?

Rose: No

Adrian: Sometimes…

Do you like to sing in the shower?

Rose: Yes…

Adrian: *chuckles* When Rose and I are in the shower…I sing to her…

What do sing in the shower, if you do sing?

Rose: Anything that pops into my head…

Adrian: Barney's Clean up song…you know the one that goes like this:

Do you like baths or showers?

Rose: Baths…

Adrian: Baths…with Rose next to me…

What do you do when (you think) no one is looking?

Rose: Fix my bra…

Adrian: Slip my hand up Rose's shirt…

If you were going to be stuck on a deserted island, which 5 books, movies, people and foods would you take along?

Rose: It sounds more like a vacations than a stuck on island kind of thing.

Adrian: Rose and our kids…

When you were younger, did you ever drink too much and get sick?

Rose: I only drank alcohol when I married a drunkie…

Adrian: Yeah…I was five years old and my mother made me drink too much milk…

Did you ever run away from home? Why/ why not?

Rose: I did…but I came back…

Adrian: Yeah… but my mother dragged me back home…

If you could be any male/female sports star, who would you be?

Rose: I would like to be Kobe Bryant…he really knows how to shoot hoops

Adrian: I would like to be Tiger Woods…

Rose: Don't cheat on me…

Why do women shave their armpits and men don't?

Adrian: Yeah, Rose?

Rose: Would you like to get a mouthful of hair when you are on me?

Adrian: I wouldn't mind…*Rose swats him on the arm*

What did you get in trouble for, when you were a kid?

Rose: Everything…

Adrian: I was an innocent boy…

Did you ever have a teacher who picked on you?

Rose: Nope…if they did…I would toss a book at them

Adrian: No…my daddy would get them to pay!

What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?

Rose: When in the middle of the act…I did a wrong move and fell off the bed

Adrian: When I ran into a glass door…it was a long time ago…

Rose: Oh, babe, that was hilarious!

What really gives you the creeps?

Rose: Fried fish…I'm scared they might talk to me…

Adrian: Rose's cooking…

Rose: What?!

What were the three happiest moments in your life so far?

Adrian: When Rose said I do…when our first son was born…and when our second son was born

Rose: Pretty much what Adrian said.

Did you have a nickname in middle school or high school?

Rose: The Blood Whore

Adrian: That Sexy Thing…

What did you think of me when you first saw me?

Rose: That creeper needs to quit smoking…

Adrian: OH DEAR GOD! I THINK I FELL IN LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME!

Which was the moment when I impressed you most?

Adrian: When you gave me the boy that made me a father for the first time…

Rose: When you finally learned how to use a condom right!

Which is your wish that is not yet fulfilled?

Rose: Adrian stops having sexual fantasies about him and I…

Adrian: When Rose lets me do all those fantasies with her…

Why is it that your greatest hobby is to fight with me or scold me?

Rose: Life is about that…

Adrian: I never fight you…or scold you…

What was your favorite toy when you were a kid?

Rose: Never played much when I was a kid…rather be out kissing boys…

Adrian: My sister's Barbie doll…

If you have to choose a movie title for your life story, what would that be?

Rose: P.S. I love you

Adrian: P.S. I love you more…


	11. Chapter 11

What's your favorite midnight snack?

Rose: Hmm…I'll have to think about that…

Adrian: Kisses I steal from Rose while she is asleep…

Rose: Uh…ok?

What is the best dish you can cook?

Rose: Pretty much anything…

Adrian: Instant Oatmeal…

Rose: Wow…last time you cooked that…you almost burned the house down!

Do you have any scars I don't know about?

Rose: No…you have seen every part of my body…

Adrian: Exactly what you said…

Can you fake any accents?

Rose: My dad's Turkish accent and my mother's Scottish accent…

Adrian: I can fake the English accent…it almost sounds like Robert Pattison's accent…except I am sexier than him!

Do you have a workout routine? What is it?

Rose: Everyday at seven in the morning…an hour on the treadmill…

Adrian: Don't have one because I don't need one…

Have you ever been mentioned in the newspaper?

Rose: Yeah…it was when Adrian and I got engaged…

Adrian: Lots of times!

What's your favorite animal?

Rose: Koala

Adrian: Birds… 

If you were that animal, and you are where you are right now, what would you be doing?

Rose: Sleeping on a huge bed

Adrian: Eating worms…

What is your favorite seat on a bus?

Rose: I have never ridden a bus…

Adrian: The back! Things can happen in the backseat of a bus!

You wouldn't be caught dead, where?

Rose: The Bathroom?

Adrian: At a bar!

Do you have any hidden talents?

Rose: No…

Adrian: I have used all my talents on Rose!

What do you have in your pockets?

Rose: Nothing…

Adrian: Let me check…*checks pockets* I have two unused condoms…*looks at Rose* Babe, can we use them later on?

Most hated chore on the household chore list?

Rose: Cleaning after Adrian…

Adrian: Massaging Rose's feet…

Which bad habits drive you crazy?

Rose: Adrian's smoking and drinking! Ugh!

Adrian: Nothing really…

Name one thing you consider yourself to be very good at.

Rose: Keeping Promises

Adrian: Sex!

Name one thing you totally suck at.

Rose: Goodbyes

Adrian: According to Rose…I suck her…

Rose: Adrian! Don't go there!

Which kind of puppies do you hate the most?

Rose: Pit Bulls

Adrian: I really don't like dogs…

Ever been in the mile high club?

Rose: Huh?

Adrian: No…

Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances?

Do you like children? Have you ever eaten one? If so...how did it taste?

Rose: Yes…I like children…Adrian and I have three of our own…but what the hell?

Adrian: Why would I eat my kids?

What personality traits do you and dogs have in common?

Rose: According to Adrian…we are both bitches…

Adrian: We are dogs!

If you had to live under the sea what kind of an animal would you be?

Rose: I would like to be a sea horse so that I could make Adrian carry the babies…

Adrian: A plankton…I would like to see how it feels to be small…

Name one thing that not many people know about you.

Rose: I am a kind and loving person…

Adrian: Ha! Rose always cracks me up!

What would you do if you were the last person on this earth?

Rose: I would eat all the Chinese food in this world!

Adrian: I would get all the dirty movies in this world and watch them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading and reviewing these...this is the last one of these question thingies! Oh and please go read my new story that I am co writing with The Original Princess...she is awesome and she rocks! Go read our new fic its called _Living On A Dream Of Hate_...please read and review! **

* * *

Your name:

Rose: Rosemarie Ivashkov-Hathaway/Mazur

Adrian: Adrian Seth Ivashkov

Your mates name:

Rose: Adrian I.

Adrian: Rosie…

How we met:

Rose: I was about to go inside the resort when someone called out, "Hey, little dhampir…"

Adrian: While I was smoking a cig…after the puff of smoke was gone, a beautiful woman appeared and I fell in love for the first time ever!

Where we met:

Rose: At a ski lodge…

Adrian: What Rose said…

What attracted you to each other:

Rose: To be honest, I wasn't attracted to Adrian until a couple of months later…

Adrian: Her beauty and attitude…

How long before you went out:

Rose: Like six months…

Adrian: I had to wait at least six months…don't know why she never liked me…

First Date:

Rose: The first night I told him that I would give him a chance…

Adrian: When she told me she would give me a chance…

When:

Rose: Sometime in the night…

Adrian: From sunset…to dawn

Where:

Rose: It was at the local beach…

Adrian: I wanted something different so I took her to the beach…where we saw the sun go down…as we laid naked in each others arms…

Who asked who:

Rose: Adrian asked me…

Adrian: It was me…

Best part about the date:

Rose: He made me realize that it was him that I loved…

Adrian: We had sex!

Most nervous about:

Rose: I had only had sex once in my life…but everything went well…

Adrian: That I didn't disappoint her…

FIRST Kiss:

Rose: The day before…

Adrian: She stole a kiss from my lips…

When:

Rose: I don't remember!

Adrian: June 25

Where:

Rose: Either at his house…or I can't remember!

Adrian: It was in my room…

Who kissed whom first:

Rose: Gosh…I had too

Adrian: I wanted to kiss her first…but she beat me to it…

We will always remember:

Rose: The day we got married…

Adrian: Yes…the day she said I do…that day I realized she was going to be mine forever!

Saying the LOVE word:

Rose: I said the first day we started dating…

Adrian: I think I said it every day since I met her…

Who said it first:

Rose: Adrian…of course

Adrian: *nods*

His reaction:

Rose: He kissed me hard and deep and took me to the bed…

Her reaction:

Adrian: She held on tight to me…

First trip:

When was it:

Rose: Our honeymoon…

Adrian: We needed to celebrate our marriage…

Where was it to:

Rose: Hawaii

Adrian: The sunny place of Hawaii….

Did you buy any souvenirs:

Rose: We didn't…

Adrian: We didn't buy any but we made one…you know we like the homemade kind…*rubs Rose's baby bump*

Have you been back together:

Rose: That was where we went for our baby moon

Adrian: She made me take her back there…

First gift he gave her:

Rose: That diamond ring I have always wanted! Damn! I loved him for that!

First gift she gave him:

Adrian: *holding Rose's baby bump* This was the best precious gift of all…she is giving me my beautiful daughter…

Feast on this:

First meal he cooked for her:

Rose: Beef ribs! Oh…God! They were bomb!

First meal she cooked for him:

Adrian: When she cooked those chocolate soufflés for me…

Foods she introduced to him:

Adrian: Any type of food…I would not eat anything until I married her…

Foods he introduced to you:

Rose: Romanian food..

Nights at home:

Favorite meals:

Rose: Buttered shrimp with fried rice…yum!

Adrian: Filet Mignon with green beans and mashed potatoes…

Favorite treats:

Rose: Ice cream

Adrian: Frozen Twinkies…dipped in chocolate…

Favorite things to do:

Rose: Walk around naked…

Adrian: Just rub Rose's belly…where our future daughter is…

Favorite Ice Cream:

Rose: Cheesecake Fantasy from Cold Stone…

Adrian: Anything..

Out on the town:

Favorite restaurants:

Rose: Tokyo Garden

Adrian: Coyote Grill…

Favorite dance club:

Rose: Aldo's…

Adrian: Anywhere where we can dance…

Favorite theatres:

Rose: Anywhere is fine with me…

Adrian: Like Rose said…

Favorite activities:

Rose: Looking for baby clothes for my baby…

Adrian: Waiting till my baby girl is born…

Our future holds:

Rose: I don't know what the future is….but I can tell you that I want to live it with Adrian…

Adrian: Love and many kids!

What he wishes for:

Adrian: Hm…lots of kids with Rose…

What she wishes for:

Rose: Nothing…I love my life the way it is…

Random

Our Differences:

Rose: I think none…

Adrian: I couldn't have wished for a better wife…

Our Similarities:

Rose: We have a lot in common…

Adrian: I love the way Rose is…and she loves me the way I am…

I have always wanted to tell you:

Adrian: That I love you! But I do that every night!

Rose: *gasps* OMG! I think the baby is coming…

Adrian: Well we have to go!

* * *

**Go read our new fic its called _Living On A Dream Of Hate_...please read and review! **


	13. Oringinal Verision Of Sinless Heart

**Look familiar? Lol...anyways! This is what the original Sinless Heart would have been like! BUT no...I HAD to write a different version and I liked that one much better so I ditched this! Hope you enjoy...sorry to inform you that there will be no more Questionares...I decided to write short Random Adrian/Rose stories! If you want to write one with me, just tell me! I promise...it will be short! **

I giggled at the title of the dating proposal's name. I wonder why he had written it.

_**ALL About The sexy, green-eyed Adrian Ivashkov**_

_By: Himself_

_ Dear my beautiful little Dhampir,_

_ I am from Romania and come from a very decent Royal family. _

Ha! What a line! I choked as I tried to stifle my laughter.

_ If you were to marry me you would inherit that good name. You'd become Rosemarie Ivashkov. Doesn't that sound nice? I am one sexy guy that all girls would fall for (except one and I don't know why) but you don't have to worry about that, my love, my heart only belongs to you! I am the Queen's favorite nephew so anything thing you want I can make happen. _

Ugh! I rather not ask him for anything then. Queen Bitch would get mad! Not that I was intending to ask for anything. . .

_I am only four years older than you but it doesn't matter. Also, I am _very_ good in bed. (Not important, but you just need to know.) Did I mention I was stunningly sexy? Well, whatever. If we were to have kids they would come out sexy like the Father and Mother. _

Aw. . . how cute he was already thinking about the future. Not!

_ I want you--no, LOVE you, Rose! I want to you to choose me and we could be together till the end! I want you to marry me and be the mother of our kids. If you said yes, we could, would be the happiest people ever to have walked on this planet! But first you have to let me prove that I can be the ONE! Say yes, Rose, say yes to one date and let me show you how happy we can be. One date? I will be wait for your answer soon!_

_ Love you forever._

_Adrian Ivashkov_

Tears sprang to my eyes as I read the last part. I put the letter aside, shocked that he put all his heart and feelings for me in this letter. I really had expected something more immature rather than decent and loving. Not like normal Adrian Ivashkov attitude. Was it possible that Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov were becoming mellow fools? Maybe we are meant to be . . .

I put that thought aside as I gathered my clothes to get in the shower and so that I could finally get some sleep. I pulled out my favorite pair of P.J's. They really weren't what you called pajamas. It was just some black boxer shorts and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. I gathered my things and hopped into the shower.

Thirty minutes later I got out. I was trying to put my clothes on when there was a light knock on the door. I stopped changing and simply put on black, silky robe. Thinking it was Lissa I went to answer it.

I was fumbling with robe when I opened the door but I spoke anyways. "Since when do you disobey curfew, Lissa? Hm. . . I must have missed a lot since I was gone."

"I'm not Lissa. By the way, you look hot in that." said a deep sexy voice. I looked up and my eyes met gorgeous green ones and a smirking face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" I yelled when I noticed that it was Adrian.

He chuckled his deep, throaty laugh that made me melt. Not that I was going to admit that to him. "Can I come in?"

I though about that and let him in. I crossed my arms. "What do you want?" I asked warily.

He sat down on the couch that sat in the middle of the room. He patted the seat beside him. Hesitantly, I sat beside him. "So. . . How'd you like my assignment?"

Remembering about all the things the letter said made my heart skip a beat. "It was okay." I said covering my emotions with normal Rose Hathaway bravado.

"'_Okay' _Rose, I spent a whole three hours on that thing and you can only say it was _OKAY?" _He said in a mock tone and a fake sad façade. "You're going to have to pay for that ,you know?" His tone had changed into something more huskier.

I licked my bottom lips. "Oh, yeah? How?"

Before realizing what he was doing he put his lips on mine and kissed me passionately. So passionately, that I didn't want him to stop kissing me. He laid me down on the couch and my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands--which had been tangled in my hair, now slid down to the edge of my robe. I knew the right thing was to stop now, but I didn't want it to stop. . . .

Who knows what would have happened if not for two things. One, he banged his head on the table that was next to the couch. And two, Lissa walked in on us. . . .

"A little cozy here aren't we?" Said Lissa laughing softly. Adrian sighed and kissed my forehead.


End file.
